


Caught

by silentdescant



Category: Pentatonix, Superfruit
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 08:30:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9713429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentdescant/pseuds/silentdescant
Summary: Happy Valentine's Day! Here's some cuddling.





	

Scott’s tired and his back sort of hurts, aches in a very specific way that makes him think he pulled a muscle earlier, and as he lies on the bed he’s exhausted just watching Mitch dance and twirl around his bedroom. He’s not sure why Mitch even followed him in here; Scott collapsed immediately, and he’s not really making good conversation. Apparently that’s okay, though, because Mitch is taking up the slack, chattering nonstop about nothing in particular.

Scott tolerates it for a while, takes a little video for his Instagram story of Mitch, just to show everyone what he’s dealing with, but he quickly gets fed up with tracking Mitch around the room—Mitch keeps going from one side of the bed to the other, keeps picking up things off Scott’s shelves, keeps bumping into Scott’s foot as he passes. Scott sits up, giving himself a head-rush as he dives forward, catching Mitch around his waist. Scott spins them around and Mitch tries to struggle free but only weakly, twisting in Scott’s arms but not putting forth much effort to dislodge them.

They fall together onto the bed, and Scott’s arms tighten around Mitch’s torso, spooning them together. He presses his cheek to the back of Mitch’s head so Mitch doesn’t accidentally bash him in the nose and says, “Can you chill for, like, five minutes? Please? You’re making me tired.”

Mitch immediately relaxes his body, melting into Scott’s hold, and Scott loosens his grip in response. “Sorry, yeah,” Mitch says breathily. Scott must’ve knocked the wind out of him when they hit the mattress.

Now that Mitch isn’t intent on being hyper and chatty, Scott nuzzles the back of his head and presses a kiss there in his hair. “I caught you,” he murmurs.

Mitch’s whole body shakes with quiet laughter that Scott can’t help but echo. “Yeah, you did,” he says, and before Scott knows what’s happening, Mitch has extricated his arm from Scott’s embrace and held out his phone for a selfie. Scott barely has time to look at the lens before Mitch snaps the photo.

He lets Scott look at it over his shoulder as he types a caption. _Caught ha_ , it says. They’re both smiling, bright and happy, but Scott can see the tiredness in his own face. Mitch’s too, though Mitch always looks like a ray of sunshine in photos, and Scott thinks the tiredness probably isn’t as visible as it is in person. They’re both exhausted, physically and emotionally drained after this week, and they still have a long few days ahead of them.

But it’s good, Scott thinks. It’s all good, and it’s all fun, and they can sleep when they’re dead, because there’s no way they’re stopping now.

 

 _fin_.


End file.
